


happy thanksgiving

by Hawwkgirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Texting, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: its thanksgiving and kara is all (｡◕‿◕｡) while sara's more (¬_¬) but sara loves kara and kara loves sara





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a thank you to all my wonderful readers, to long time readers to the new comers. thank you all so much <3

**Kara {8:07}**

happy thanksgiving 

  
  


**Sara {9:34}**

why were you awake so early?

 

**Kara {9:34}**

8 isn't “early” 

 

**Kara {9:35}**

did you just wake up?

 

**Sara {9:35}**

...yes

 

**Sara {9:35}**

to be fair I don't generally celebrate thanksgiving 

 

**Sara {9:36}**

I mean in Nanda Parbat we don't really do “holidays”

 

**Sara {9:36}**

Especially American based holidays

 

**Kara {9:36}**

why am I dating such a grump :/

 

**Sara {9:37}**

You love me

 

**Kara {9:37}**

hm… I don't know...

 

**Sara {9:38}**

I'll make you a pie?

 

**Kara {9:38}**

i love you so much 

 

**Sara {9:39}**

love you too

 

**Kara {9:39}**

I'm still expecting pie 

 

**Sara {9:40}**

yeah, yeah. You'll get your pie.

 

**Kara {9:40}**

You're the best <3

 

**Sara {9:40}**

happy thanksgiving babe

 

**Kara {9:41}**

happy thanksgiving :) 

  
  
  
  



End file.
